


A Little Bird Told Me

by VeronicaFerCard



Series: Aftermaths of War [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaFerCard/pseuds/VeronicaFerCard
Summary: Steve owes Bucky a dance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As I started to write this fic I stumbled upon the perfect song for it. This story is named after that song.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N3K2ZavC-7Q  
> There's a link for it when it starts on the fic.

Steve couldn’t quite pronounce the name of the Wakandan night club. He couldn’t _see_ much of it either, but that was another matter. Bucky and he had been married for about twenty four hours now, and yeah, they could have spent the week – to say the least – following their wedding basking in marital bliss and never leaving the bedroom; they probably would. But not tonight.

Even with all the obstacles and the fears of being arrested, beaten up, or killed hovering over their heads, there had always been – before the war, before luck turned its back on them – a small, safe space where Bucky and Steve could just be. And sure, Steve could happily spend the rest of his life wrapped around Bucky or the other way around, but tonight was not about that.

Tonight, for the first time on their unnaturally long lives, they were free. Not just because they weren’t being hunted by some organization or another. Steve was not naïve enough to believe that they would never be targeted again, but at least in Wakanda and with all of the Avengers around he could be certain they would be alright for the time being. There was also the fact they were no long soldiers, they wouldn’t have to report for duty come morning, they didn’t need weapons or uniforms.

But that wasn’t it either.

Tonight they were free to dance, to kiss, to hold hands and embrace… And they didn’t need the safety of four walls locking them away from the world outside to do so. There was no need to look away from a heavy gaze, to shy from a touch that was lingering a bit too long.

Had the war ended differently for him, Steve could have gone and had the dance with Peggy the way they had talked about. In 1945 he could have held her in his arms and spun her around, and people would cheer. Had the war ended differently for _them_ , Steve would never be able to do the same with Bucky.

So there they were now, because they finally could; because it was long overdue.

Today they would have their dance and many more.

And people could stare their fill, although Steve doubted many of them could _see_ much in the poor lighted room. But then again, Steve realized as he looked around the crowded place, Bucky and him were far from being the only couple of fellas – or girls, for that matter.

The music wasn’t anything Steve recognized. It was synthetic and full of twists and turns, the beats reverberated on Steve’s whole body. It felt odd but he wasn’t backing down now that they were there.  

Steve turned to glance at Bucky, who was also looking around, trying to get a feel of the place. Steve gave a little tug on the hand he was holding and Bucky turned to face him. “You know how to dance this?” Bucky asked, jutting his chin on the direction where most of the crowd was, well, not really _dancing,_ so much as alternating between jumping up and down and grinding their hips to one another.

“I don’t think there’s an actual technique for this,” Steve said, his eyes still on the dance floor as his brain tried to create some kind of pattern between music and movement. He came up short.

“What do we do now?”

Steve shrugged. “Try to follow their lead, I guess. What d’ya say?”

Bucky narrowed his eyes at him. “You wanna rub against each other in the middle of all these people?”

“They’re all doing it.” Steve gestured at the dance floor.  But Bucky just stared at him, both his eyebrows up. Steve scratched the back of his neck with his free hand. “Maybe I could get some drinks first,” he suggested.

Bucky snorted. “Yeah, that ain’t gonna help us much, Stevie.”

Steve sighed. He let go of Bucky’s hand to fold his arms over his chest. “Look, if you wanna go back to the—”

“That’s not what I said,” Bucky interrupted him. “Just – maybe we can find some other place?” His features soften then, and he reached up to unfold Steve arms and take his hand again. “I really wanna do this with you,” he said softly enough that the serum was the only reason Steve was able to catch it. Bucky ducked his head and looked up at Steve through his long lashes. “I wanna it to be perfect.” He bit his lower lip and Steve was a goner.

He stole a kiss, just because he could. He leaned forward and gently plucked Bucky’s lip free with his teeth. Steve sucked on it lightly and felt as Bucky’s breath hitched. They allowed themselves to explore each other’s mouths for a few minutes.

And as much as he was enjoying it, part of Steve was simply too distracted, as a tiny version of him jumped excitedly on his mind. They were kissing in public. There were people all around. And none of them had a say in it, because Steve was kissing his husband and he had every right to do it. As long as Bucky wanted him, they could do this anywhere.

They broke the kiss after some time, but were still sharing a few pecks here and there when the music came to a sudden stop.

And then the so familiar scratch sound of needle on vinyl filled the room around them. Steve looked around noticed that everyone had stopped and were now glancing the back of the room. The DJ’s booth.

Steve’s eyes followed the same direction as a choral began to sing, just to be soon replaced by a cheery mix of piano and claps. Beside him, Bucky snorted out a loud laugh when a light caught the DJ’s booth. Steve saw Sam standing next to the DJ, raising a glass on their direction, just as the lyrics began.

_[A](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N3K2ZavC-7Q)little bird told me that you love me (That you love me)_   
_And I believe that you do (I believe)_   
_This little bird told me I was fallin' (Really fallin')_   
_Fallin' for no one but you (No one but you)_

Steve barked a laugh. He tugged on Bucky’s hand and started to head for the middle of the dance floor. “C’mon,” he called as he dragged him.

 _There's no use denyin'_  
_I might as well confess_  
 _Of all the boys I know, dear_  
 _I'm sure I love you best_

Bucky went along easily, chuckling as he did. The people around them were still staring at one another with the same lost expression when they reached their destination. But it took only a few pointed stares from Bucky on the right directions to get the crowd to open a circle around the two of them.

Steve didn’t recognize the song. He sure as hell didn’t know how to dance it. Bucky was seventy years out of practice. The rhythm was a little on the fast side. 

Steve couldn’t care less.

He got hold of both of Bucky’s hands and brought the metal one to rest on his shoulders, holding the other one out beside their bodies. Bucky smiled sweetly at him as Steve placed his free hand on his waist and began to sway the two of them around.

 _The little bird told me we'd be happy (Oh, so happy)_  
_And I believe that it's true (So true)_  
 _A little bird told me we'd be married (Gonna get married)_  
 _And I believe that it's true (Doo-ooo)_

Steve lost the little rhythm he had when he laughed at the song. Bucky took the opportunity to take the lead. Steve had to admit things went a lot smoother then. He stumbled a little, but not enough that he couldn’t follow. He would follow Bucky anywhere.

Bucky spun him around and the people circling them started clap in sync with the music; cheering the two of them on. Steve’s heartbeat was just the same. He could feel sweat starting to cling his shirt to his body, but he was so giddy and happy that it didn’t bother at all.

He was on Bucky’s arms. They were swinging and spinning around to something that, though not exactly from their time, it was still familiar enough to make them feel at home. Steve made a mental note to buy Sam one of those fancy fruity drinks he liked.

Bucky was already singing along by the second time the chorus came around. He winked at Steve, offering his most charming smile.

 _“Everything is gonna turn out swell,”_ he sang along, trying (and failing) to imitate the high female voice with a little shake of his head, his eyes glued to Steve’s.

Steve’s stomach did something funny as his heart stuttered a beat. It was true, it was all true. Things were really turning out swell. He stole a quick glance at his left hand. There it was, glinting slightly whenever it got caught on by the dancing lights. His ring. Bucky’s full name written on the inside like a promise, a vow.

Things might not be perfect, but they were finally walking on the right direction. And most importantly, they were together. They were _married_. They had stood before God – they didn’t need to be in a church for that – and their friends, everyone that mattered; and they made a promise. Scratch that, they _reinforced_ a promise. To be together. To the end of the line.

And now they were dancing for the world to see and Steve could cry from happiness, because somewhere along the way he had started to believe this wasn’t for them. He had given up the happy ending, and now that it was staring him in the face he could barely contain himself.

_And now I know that it's true_

The song drew to an end and with a final spin Steve ended up plastered to Bucky’s chest. They were both breathing heavily with matching grins on their faces.

Bucky leaned his head forward and planted a kiss just under Steve’s left ear.

“Now we know that’s true,” he whispered right on Steve’s ear. And Steve had to work around the sudden lump in his throat. He nodded, just to acknowledge what Bucky had said. He couldn’t really find his voice then, but he took a step back so that they could properly look at one another.

Bucky’s face, Steve was sure, was a mirror of his own. Something akin to hope lingering on his eyes; a tentative smile and an open expression, but, above it all, there was love. So much love. Love they could finally give without fear. Love they could finally share. Steve’s heart was bursting with it.

“I love you,” he finally managed to let it out, just as another song began, one that Steve actually recognized.

“I love you, too,” Bucky answered.

This time the crowd around them danced along to the old tune. Most of them had no idea what they were doing, but they all seemed to be enjoying themselves, and to Steve that was all that mattered. He spotted Sam trying to lead a dance with very tall woman. Sam shot him a quick smile when their eyes met, but his attention was soon back on his companion.

Steve was just the same.

“You think they got You’re My Sunshine?” Bucky asked as they swung around in small circles following the slow rhythm of the song.

Steve shrugged, and lost his pace. Bucky scowled a little at him but he could see it was just for show. “We can ask later,” he suggested as he tried to get back his rhythm. It wasn’t hard, since Bucky was leading. “We have time.”

Bucky nodded. “That we do, Stevie,” he smiled at Steve. “We ain’t leaving here ‘til we can walk no more,” Bucky promised. Then he cast a look at Steve that was almost shy. “This night is ours, sweetheart.”

Steve could feel himself blush. He remembered a time when Bucky used to call girls that, and he felt small and insignificant because the pet name was never directed at him. He had Bucky’s full attention now.

Steve beamed at him.

_A little bird told me we'd be happy_

Steve believed that was true.


End file.
